I Am The Real Aquaman!
by Toadflame
Summary: Aquaman decides to follow Flash's advice and try blogging.


**This one's for the **_**Websites Challenge**_** in the YJCF. My prompt was , and let's just say that I had no idea what the heck I was doing. I messed around on the site for a week trying to figure it out, but my knowledge is limited to posts, pictures, and quotes. I hope this is OK, **SincerelyMNM!** I've also never seen a lot of Aquaman, so I'm not quite sure what he's like. I made him a little bit formal and not quite sure of everything, so if anyone has criticism of his character, please let me know?**

**

* * *

**

_August 7, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

I have found myself with some free time that I am not required in Atlantis or on any missions, nor any training for Aqualad. Flash mentioned that this is something he has tried once, and felt that I might enjoy. To be honest, I do not see the thrill in this thus far, but I am sure it will get better as time goes on.

For now, however, I shall talk about myself for all you dear people. I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis and one of the heroes for the Justice League. You may have heard of me. My apprentice, Aqualad, is a member of a young group of heroes called Young Justice.

That is it for now. Until my next free moment.

Aquaman

* * *

"So, how was it?" Flash asked, coming up behind his teammate.

Aquaman frowned. "I have yet to see its appeal, but it is interesting, to say the least."

For whatever reason, Flash grinned widely, patted the Atlantean king's back, and zipped off to wherever for whatever reason, tossing a, "You will!" over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

_August 9, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

Aquaman Has Uploaded A Picture

This is me and my apprentice, Aqualad. This is one of our training days, and Batman was kind enough to take a picture for me. We are practicing with his electric powers at this time.

* * *

"I don't see why you felt the need to post that," Batman frowned, watching as Aquaman typed his comment.

Aquaman shrugged. "Someone requested me to."

Batman's face didn't show any difference, but he did say, "Just remember to practice safe internet habits. I don't want to have to clean out the system of any viruses."

The Dark Knight walked away, and Aquaman frowned, slightly confused. "Safe internet habits?" he asked himself.

* * *

_August 9, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

Batman has asked me to practice safe internet habits. Could anyone possibly fill me in on those? We do not exactly have computers in Atlantis.

Thank you.

Aquaman

* * *

_August 10, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

I have deemed that using the same computer would be a smart idea in my endeavor to follow Batman's wishes and practice safe internet habits. Other than that, I have not had much feedback on what to do. I thank everyone who did post comments, although several did overlap each other in advice.

Our team of Young Justice heroes did a wonderful job of gathering intelligence on Cobra activities today. They were sent to Orlando, FL, where there were reports of sightings of Bane. I do not, however, see the amusement that surrounded Robin and Kid Flash when they heard where they were going. Batman and Flash, their mentors, obviously did not as well, for they both told them to "stop grinning like the cats that got the cream." I don't quite understand why they were laughing so hard that they fell onto the floor. I will have to learn more about this location.

Until next time.

Aquaman

* * *

_August 12, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

Aquaman Has Uploaded A Picture

Since a few people have asked what Atlantis looks like, I have uploaded this picture, taken with an underwater still camera provided by Batman. The man has everything. You can see the Greek architecture of old and a few of our aquatic friends in this picture.

* * *

_August 12, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

To answer questions right away, _yes_, I AM the real Aquaman. Why would I make up that I am? Yes, I know Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and all of the other Justice League members. Yes, I know the Young Justice team. No, I do not know if Aqualad is single. NO, I am NOT 'available!' I will NOT give the real names of ANY Justice League OR Young Justice members! I will not willingly go with anyone who wishes to 'glomp' me, have sex with me, or carry my babies! I will not accept any firstborns, nor any other children for that matter, to Atlantis for training. I will not take anyone down to Atlantis who cannot breathe underwater!

I am sorry that you think these things. I do not wish to illusion you all that-

SESSION HAS BEEN TERMINATED. EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE WRITTEN THUS FAR HAS BEEN POSTED. YOU HAVE BEEN HACKED, AND ANYTHING THAT YOU DID NOT WISH THE WORLD TO HAVE VIEWED IS TOO LATE TO REMOVE. I AM NOW PROCEEDING TO HACK INTO THE WATCHTOWER SYSTEMS AS WE SPEAK. I-

"Batman!" Aquaman gasped. "I don't-how did you know what was happening?"

"I was watching, Aquaman," the Bat said, typing frantically on computer 4. "I warned you to use safe internet habits!"

"I…don't know what those are," Aquaman admitted.

The only thing that escaped the other man's mouth was a sigh.

* * *

_August 15, The Watchtower, Computer 5_

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be blogging. It was a very good way to get rid of some downtime, but unfortunately, I had too many strange questions being asked, and it ended up that we were hacked.

Goodbye.

Aquaman

* * *

"So, do you understand what I'm telling you?" Robin asked, turning to look at his pupil.

"Yes," Aquaman sighed. Robin grinned at his mentor standing in the corner.

"I never thought you'd let me give him the 'Internet Safety Pep Talk,' that's usually what you're telling to me!" Robin said delightedly.

"Well, you've heard it enough times that you obviously have it memorized, and I think you understand what you're doing on a computer now anyway. Besides," Batman added, "it's nice to not have to do it for once!"

Aquaman groaned. This had been going on for _hours_!

* * *

**So, I had to use , a blogging site, with Aquaman. I hope this is what you had in mind, **SincerelyMNM**. This was an interesting challenge to say the least.**


End file.
